


Don't

by blueCuzILikeIt



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs Help, Adrien Agreste Needs a Hug, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Overworking, POV Adrien Agreste, Protect Adrien Agreste, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueCuzILikeIt/pseuds/blueCuzILikeIt
Summary: TOPICS OF SUICIDE AND DEATH ARE IN THIS STORY.Adrien feels alone and miserable. And he makes some bad choices. But someone stops him.A sadrien one shot.





	Don't

He escaped. Adrien finally managed to outrun his bodyguard. But he was sure that once he returned to his home — house. Once he returned to his house. His father wouldn't let him off the hook that easy. 

Adrien has never done this before. He never ditched a photoshoot before. But today. Today he had to. 

He had a nightmare. A nightmare about his mother. He had to see her get taken away from him all over again and when he woke up. He was in tears. Eyes bloodshot as sobs wracked his body.

He just didn't have enough energy to continue with the photoshoot. All he wanted was to be alone and although he tried to tell Nathalie, she had just waved him off. Telling him this was an important photoshoot that they couldn't afford to cancel.

What about him? Wasn't he important too? Why did nobody care about him? Why did he have to be alone? Why did his mother leave him?

Why?

He felt miserable. Now and at the photoshoot. Having people surround him, the lights shining harshly down at him. The photographer ordering him around, telling him to smile when all he felt like was crying. And the makeup artist getting into his personal bubble to cover his blemishes, his imperfections. 

Usually, Adrien wouldn't mind. He would tell himself it'll be over soon. But today, it didn't feel like it was ever going to be over. Like it was going on forever. When the photographer announced a five-minute break. Adrien didn't hesitate. He fled. He didn't care that he may have inconvenienced the staff. Or that his father will be disappointed, he just fled.

The run didn't make him feel better like he hoped. He stood staring at the water below. Reflecting his perfect fake face. He looked like a porcelain doll. So beautiful, so empty, so fragile. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

How would it feel like? If he just jumped. If he just let the water drag him to the bottom and hide him away from this world. How would it feel?

It could take the heavy feeling in his chest away. He wouldn't have to wake up every day wishing he didn't wake up. Wishing he could stay in bed forever and hide away from the world underneath the warm comfortable sheets. He would drift off and dream of his mother. He would dream of reuniting once again with her. Of feeling her warm arms wrap around him and her lips kiss his forehead adoringly.

His mother. He could join her if he did this. Adrien just couldn't see in front of him anymore. Couldn't see what was wrong in him climbing on the rails of the bridge. Of jumping and sinking into the water. No one would care. No would get hurt. He'll finally be free. He wouldn't have to wake up five in the morning for his photoshoots. He won't have to force a smile every day. He wouldn't have to endure the restless nights and the nightmares that he wished would stop. He wouldn't have to face his father and his disappointed gaze. He'd be free. Free and happy. He'd finally see his mother again.

Adrien closed his eyes. Accepting the darkness as he stretched his arms. Body falling forwards as the wind gently caressed his face.

And then arms wrapped around him.

He was falling. And then he wasn't. Adrien opened his eyes. Wondering what stopped him when the feeling of warm but thin arms registered in his mind. He glanced behind him curiously. Seeing a tiny, shaking figure. Their face pressed against his back, only their dark Raven hair clear. 

They stayed like this for a moment. Before the figure behind Adrien, that was still grabbing his waist like a lifeline, peeled their face off his back. Adrien watched their head raise up to look at him.

A girl. The figure was a girl. With the most beautiful, glassy Bluebell eyes. Little freckles decorating her face. Just above her button nose. But her beauty was ruined by her crying. Why was she crying? 

"Don't — " She sobbed. Before taking moment to collect herself. "Don't do it. Please. I'm begging you, don't. I, I don't know what happened to you that made you want to do something like this but it's not worth it. Please, oh god please don't do it." The more she talked, the more her voice cracked and the harder the tears streamed down her face.

She was crying because of him? Why did she care? Why did she care if he jumped or not? He wanted to turn around. To face her. But when he made the slightest movement her arms tightened around him and she shook harder. For such a tiny girl, she sure was strong.

"Why do you care?" He spoke softly. Mind like the calm before the storm. He was still in that dangerous mindset and the only reason he hadn't jumped yet is because of her. Although he could easily rip himself out of her arms and jump. He didn't. He wanted to listen to what she had to say.

"How can I not care?" Came her reply. "I can't even imagine what your life is like if it made you want to do this. It makes my heart ache. It makes me want to do everything to stop you from even thinking about doing this again." 

Everything? She's willing to go that far? Slowly, but surely. He was being pulled back. He was getting his thoughts together. He was calming down. He was getting out of that dangerous mentality.

He leaned on her a bit, and she managed to support his weight. He breathed deeply. Staring at the dark sky. He briefly wondered what time it was before he spoke.

".. What's your name?" He asked. Focusing on the way her warm breath blew against his ear every time she breathed out. 

"Marinette." She whispered. Marinette, that's a nice name. He liked it. Such a pretty name for a pretty girl.

"I'm Adrien." It was silent for a second. In which Adrien wondered if they should separate already. But then she spoke. And his lips quirked upward just the tiniest bit.

"Nice to meet you, Adrien." 

"You too Marinette." Adrien turned his head to inspect her face. Realizing how close their face was but not pulling away. Her bluebells eyes stared intensely into his. And he opened his mouth to speak again. "You said you'd do everything. Is that true?" She blinked at him then slowly nodded.

"Of course." She said. And Adrien silently continued staring at her face. 

"Then be my friend."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'm going to make a second part or not *shrugs* after all this is the result of me not wanting to study XD anyway, this is a one shot some I'm probably not going to make more parts. But I don't know yet.


End file.
